halloween ghostbusters
by alexrusso89
Summary: a new franchise in the Disney ghostbusters these are there stories


prologue

are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?

Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement ot attic?

Have you or your family ever seen a spook spectre or ghost?

If the answer is yes then dont wait another minute pick up the phone and call the professionals

ghostbustersour courteous and effcient staff is on call 24 hours a day to serve all your supernatural elimination needs

WERE READY TO BELIEVE YOU!

a secruity guard shakes his head before turning back to the other monitors another gaurd is doing the rounds '_hey ive been reading up on this shandor who donated all those exibits _the gaurd says over the two way 'yeah the other gaurd says '_well he was in this cult who worshipped gozer and chernbog and enforcers of the ninth circle of hell _the guard says ' wait gozer as in the thing the ghostbusters beat on top of the tipton hotel? the gaurd says something moves the guard looks around.

_yeah but then it gets creepy _the guard says somehting moves agian 'tell another time any other time the guard says looking around the thing moves again this time its behind the gaurd '_what's going on _? the other gaurd asks 'i ...i.. im not sure something is here with me the guard says the thing makes a noise causing the guard to turn around the guard then screams..

three months later

'today marks the three month anversiary of the destruction of the las vegas national museum tonight we honour the lives lost in that deadly blaze im vicky vale channel7 news vicky vale says megan tully turned away from the t.v. she had been in las vegas for two months now she along with jack skellington and sally started a ghostbusters franchise in las vegas they were soon joined by hayley quinn and there securtary penny and her dog bolt their base was next to the csi crime lab.

penny sighed the young red haired teenage girl sat behind her desk the layout of their base was excatly like the disney ghostbusters firehouse except it wasnt a firehouse it was a morgue jack's choice hayley came storming into the rec room causing megan penny and sally to look at her ' do you believe this? hayley snaps throwing the newspaper down the headline read **disney ghostbusters charged with city destruction! **' your kidding they saved the city megan says 'i think that was that pecks doing jack says not looking up from his new invention ' jack what is that anyway? megan asks ' this my marvelous teammate is the ghostgun jack says holding up a sawn off shotgun the end of the barrel was modified and looked like the wand on the protonpacks.

'awesome jack sally says 'yeah you keep up one step ahead hayley says smiling 'um... guys maybe we could invite the disney ghostbusters up here for a couple of weeks megan says nerviously ' vacation might be good for them jack says continuing to work on his new weapon ' yeah id like to meet the legends hayley says ' plus i bet spengler and stantz would love to see jack's new weapons sally says ' penny? jack says ' yes jack penny replies ' could you call the disney ghostbusters and invite them for a couple weeks if you could jack says ' no probs jack penny says ' thank you penny jack says megan smiles.

two months ago (flashback)

' what? megan says as she stand infront of the disney ghostbusters and the real disney ghostbusters ' your being transfered to las vegas to help with a franchise dr kimberly venkman says ' your sending me away megan says sadly ' think if this as a promotion sweety diana says ' how can i megan says diana looks down ' im being sent away half across the country away from everyone and everything i love megan says ' were sorry megan but we all agreed and chose you j.g. says megan looks down ' how long am i going to be there? megan asks ' we dont know kim says megan heads upstairs.

' is it the right choice she has been very loyal to us sean spengler says 'sean with the shit she pulled with the zeta's this transfer is going to be good for her kim says ' then why does it feel like were banishing her j.g. says ' were not kim says 'whatever you say kim j.g. lets go test this weapon of mine sean says as he and j.g head upstairs to the lab diana stares at kim ' what? kim says ' i hope she wants to come back one day shes a good girl diana says then walks out christine sighed behind her desk kim then goes back into her office ' theyre sending megan away? phineas says ' thats not fair alex says ' there's nothing we can do guys mickey says hugging his team mates.

megan sobbed as she packed her things a knock at the door startles her megan turns around to see j.g. ' i didnt mean to startle you j.g. says 'its ok j.g. megan says ' don't take what kim says to heart we still want apart of our team but the ghostbusters in las vegas need your help j.g. says megan nods ' plus we can always visit j.g. says ' same with this new team megan says j.g. nods hugs megan then walks out of her room ' be safe megan j.g. says ' i will and you too j.g. megan says

(present day )

'WE GOT ONE! penny shouts causing megan to snap out of her thoughts and head to her locker jack sally and hayley were already there putting on their jumpsuits which are just like the disney ghostbusters but are black and the names are written on orange and the logo is the disney logo with the mouse ears but with jacks face where the ghosts face normally is the ghostbusters then get into ecto-13 which is a black version of ecto-1 ' where's this case jack calls out ' 1566 grissom drive penny calls ' thank you jack says before speeding off sirens wailing megan looks out the window .

(two months ago flashback)

'um... hi im looking for the ghostbusters megan says ' hi im penny how can we help you? penny asks 'um i was sent by the disney ghostbusters to help out here megan says ' ah yes hi im hayley quinn hayley says stepping out of her office ' nice to meet you megan says ' same here im glad we've finally got a seasoned team member hayley says ' so is it just you? megan asks hayley laughs ' of course not hayley says leading megan into the rec room 'that's sally hayley says 'we've already met sally says ' oh good hayley says 'and that incredibly tall man over there is jack hayley says pointing to jack who was busy working on a new invention jack smiles when he looks up ' ah megan so good to see you agian jack says hugging her ' hi jack megan says hugging back ' what brings you here? jack asks.

'i was sent to here to help the team megan says jack smiles even more 'excellent welcome abaord hayley is like our version of kim jack says making sally and megan laugh ' yeah im the bitch hayley says smiling ' oh and thats penny and her dog bolt hayley says pointing at penny ' nice to meet you penny says ' same here megan says ' oh no that wont do hayley says 'what? megan asks 'that hayley says pointing at megans disney ghostbusters jumpsuit 'whats wrong with it? megan asks ' if your going to be on this team your going wear ours hayley says handing megan a black jumpsuit megan looks at her name written in orange 'orange looks better on black then red megan says making sally laugh.

(end of flashback)

christine smiled as she hung up the phone she then headed into the rec room of the firehouse ' everyone we've been invited up to las vegas to see the halloween ghostbusters christine says ' awesome that means we will get to see megan diana says kim nods ' well i say we pack our equipment just in case sean spengler says ' good idea j.g. says ' ok we will leave tomorrow chrsitine could you hold the fort? kim says ' of course and ive got the real disney ghostbusters if anything happens christine says kim nod ' groovy kim says walking out of the room sean and j.g. go back to working on some new invention diana turns back to the t.v. christine smiles.

'wow hayley says 'it's condor studios jack says staring at the massive t.v. studio the building was massive and painted plain white with a masive blakc door there are three studios and to the right of them is an office building ' i suggest we start there megan says sally nods the ghostbusters walk towards the office the office building is deserted the ghostbusters head up the stairs on the next floor is a office on the door was written _marshel studio manager / producer_ hayley knocked on the door 'come in a voice says the ghostbusters enter the office the office was small the walls were a lime green like the ship from futurama a wooden desk was squarely in the middle of the room with two chairs infrontof it a man about 40 slightly fat and balding sat behind the desk.

' are you marshel hayley says then man nods ' are you the ghostbusters marshel says ' yes you called us? megan asks ' i did mashel says ' ok sir could you point us in the direction of the ghost jack says ' of course studio 1 marshel says ' did you know the ghost before they became a ghost? sally asks ' what gave you that idea/ hayley says ' his eyes are full of sadness sally says ' i did marshel says ' we promise this will be quick megan says as the ghostbusters leave the office and head to studio1.

once inside the studio ' ok light em up jack says turning on his protonpack it hummeds hayley megan and sally soon turned their protonpack on the hum from all four echoed through the studio ' thats kinda awesome and creppy hayley says jack scans the area with his p.k.e. meter 'isnt this the so ramdom set? sally asks ' i believe so megan says suddenly a girl with long brown hair wearing a red top with yellow long sleevs and black tights appears ' hi the ghost says the ghostbusters hold the proton wands infront of them ' i think we've found our ghost sally says as they notice the girl is see through ' wait please dont the girl says ' were sorry but we must sally says as she fires her proton stream hitting the girl on her chest jack soon fires his hayley slides the trap underneath her the girl isnt fighting back the trap opens ' please dont do this the girl begs hayley slams down her foot on the pedal opening the trap and sucking the girl inside the trap smokes indicating the ghost is inside.

'who was she? megan asks ' her name was sonny marhsel says behind them ' what happend to her? jack asks ' three years ago there was a fire most of us escaped but sonny she climbed marshel says trying to hold back his cries ' she climbed the ladder up there heading to the roof theres a fire escape up there but she marhsel says crying now ' she fell died before the fire got her marhsel says sobbing ' were so sorry megan says ' poor girl hayley says ' she must of relived her death over and over again jack says ' oh no thats horrible sally says ' yes it is jack says ' i just hope she can finally rest in peace marshel says ' dont worry jack sends them to special place hayley says as she hugs marshel the ghostbusters then leave the studio and head back to ecto-13.

(a/n so what did you guys think of the opening chapter?)


End file.
